


"Two Soulful Uncles Hunting to the Beat"

by Heofaucandlir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5668 Birds, Gen, Romance, Tragedy, Universal Truths, Unrequited Love, crackfic, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heofaucandlir/pseuds/Heofaucandlir
Summary: What happens when you give a online plot generator some Destiel to chew on? A hilarious, stilted, yet oddly gripping and insightful narrative. It could only be "Two Soulful Uncles Hunting to the Beat".





	"Two Soulful Uncles Hunting to the Beat"

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% generated by an algorithm (I forget which website.) I edited 0.00% of this.

Two Soulful Uncles Hunting to the Beat  
A Short Story

 

Dean Winchester was thinking about Castiel Novak again. Castiel was a Stoic Angel with Blue-eyed Head and Lean Hands.  
Dean walked over to the window and reflected on his Brutal surroundings. He had always hated Beautiful Byzantium with its wandering, wet War. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Overwhelmed.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a Stoic figure of Castiel Novak.

Dean gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a Mysterious, Resigned, Whiskey drinker with Tall Head and Broad-shouldered Hands. His friends saw him as a hard, homeless Hunter. Once, he had even helped a wonky Sam Winchester cross the road.

But not even a Mysterious person who had once helped a wonky Sam Winchester cross the road, was prepared for what Castiel had in store today.

The Windy teased like Fleeing Donkeys, making Dean Weary. Dean grabbed a Mysterious Church pew that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Dean stepped outside and Castiel came closer, he could see the smoked glint in his eye.  
"I am here because I want Dedication," Castiel bellowed, in a Martial tone. He slammed his fist against Dean's chest, with the force of 5668 Birds. "I frigging love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean looked back, even more Weary and still fingering the Mysterious Church pew. "Castiel, you're the best thing in my life," he replied.

They looked at each other with Hurt feelings, like two hushed, heavy Horses Searching at a very Poetic A capture, which had Dance music playing in the background and two Soulful uncles Hunting to the beat.

Dean studied Castiel's Blue-eyed Head and Lean Hands. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you Dedication," he explained, in pitying tones.

Castiel looked Hopeful, his body raw like a charming, cooperative Crucifix.

Dean could actually hear Castiel's body shatter into 5921 pieces. Then the Stoic Angel hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of Whiskey would calm Dean's nerves tonight.

 

THE END


End file.
